onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Wish Rumplestiltskin's Once Upon a Time Books
*Margot *Rogers *Tilly *Weaver † |onlyappearance = Leaving Storybrooke |usedfor = Condemning people to prison realms}} Wish Rumplestiltskin's Once Upon a Time Books are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They appear in the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. History }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= Roni's Book *When Roni opens her book, a micro-excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairytale can be glimpsed.File:722RoniOpensBook.png *The illustration in Roni's book shows Regina sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean, with a shipwreck in the background. The caption reads, "Regina knew the most important thing was not to lose hope. She'd see her son again.File:722ReginaMillsPage.png **The illustration is based on a frame of Regina sitting on the floor in her office in "A Tale of Two Sisters".File:401HaveHappiness.png Mary Margaret's Book *An excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Pink" can be seen when Mary Margaret opens her book.File:722SnowOpensBook.png *Mary Margaret's unhappy ending reads:File:722SnowPrison.png File:722SnowPrison2.png File:722SnowPrison3.png File:722SnowPrison4.png File:722SnowPrison5.png File:722SnowPrison6.png File:722SnowPrison7.png tiger! Snow Cave of Wonders? with a deep, rumbling, bs my slumber?" the ow faced him uncertain- is not treasure that I " The Tiger con- allow you to pass. never see the open ought. It seemed jaws of this ? Perhaps if she would be clear again her way out of thanked the she walked into ::*Fittingly enough, the illustration shows Snow White in the middle of the Agrabah desert (see "Props Notes" for more information). The caption beneath the illustration reads, "The shifting sands had Snow disorientated and heartsick with yearning." ::*The character being trapped in a desert realm is ironic, given that her first name is Snow. ::*The illustration is based on a frame of Snow White in the Enchanted Forest in "Red-Handed".File:115ThroughTheBrush.png ::*The story is based on Disney's Aladdin, where the Disney version of the Cave of Wonders is protected by a sand guardian taking the form of a giant tiger's head, which kills anyone besides the chosen individual who attempts to enter. Kelly's Book *Kelly's book contains an illustration of Zelena looking out the porthole of the Nautilus. The caption reads, "“I hate fish and I have no desire to live like one,” Zelena thought as she looked out the porthole."File:722ZelenaPrison.png File:606Underwater.png **Zelena being trapped underwater is a reference to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, where the Wicked Witch of the West is killed when Dorothy tosses a bucket of water at her. **The illustration is based on a promotional image of Zelena for Season Three.File:3Promo3.jpg Other Books *When the portals to the storybook realms are open and everyone hangs on to prevent themselves from being sucked in, pages from the storybooks are turning in the wind: **One page contains a blurred illustration of Sleeping Beauty lying on a bed.File:722PagesTurn.png File:722PagesTurn2.png It is called "The Sleeping Princess" and is from the 1916 fairytale collection The Allies' Fairy Book (link to page), illustrated by the famous book English book illustrator Arthur Rackham. **One book contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "Little Sister and Little Brother".File:722PagesTurn3.png File:722PagesTurn4.png ***The opposite page contains another excerpt from "The Pink". The same excerpt can also be seen in the storybook lying next to Weaver.File:722WeaverHoldingOn.png File:722WeaverHoldingOn2.png **Another page contains a blurred excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairytale.File:722PagesTurn5.png ***The opposite page contains another excerpt from "Little Brother and Little Sister". **A third excerpt from "The Pink" can be glimpsed on another page.File:722PagesTurn6.png **Yet another excerpt from "The Pink" is printed in the storybook next to Rogers.File:722RogersHoldingOn.png File:722RogersHoldingOn2.png File:722RogersHoldingOn3.png |-|Set Notes= Wish Blue Fairy's Book *A behind the scenes photograph posted by Keegan Connor Tracy on Twitter, (photograph) and a prop page auctioned off on eBay, (Photograph) (Back page) reveal that the Wish Blue Fairy's book shows Blue crying in a forest. The caption reads "The Blue Fairy soon realized she wasn't in her home anymore". **According to the eBay auction, the back of the illustration contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Seven Ravens". **An alternate prop page auctioned off on a different website, contains a different story on the back of the page, in the form of yet another excerpt from "The Pink". (Photograph) (Photograph 2) *According to another eBay auction, Blue's story reads: (Photograph) The Blue Fairy soon realized she wasn't in her home anymore. In fact, she wasn't anywhere near her home. She was in another realm entirely, and that wasn't even the worst part of all of this. Not only had the spell ripped her away from home, it had brought her somewhere very dark, and very dangerous. Because this was not an ordinary forest, and these trees that surround- ed her, nearly blotting the sky, certainly weren't ordinary tress. They were moving, slow at first, then faster, their branches starting to articulate like limbs, their knotted trunks forming what began to look almost like a face if you squinted just right. The Blue Fairy thought for a moment of flying into the air for safety, but saw the branches closing over her like some kind of net, meant to catch things that foolishly sailed into the sky. She set herself for a battle, realizing that she may need every bit of magic she possessed to make it out alive. As she prepared herself, she tried to remember the lessons that had been taught to her as a novice fairy, all those years ago. To be confident and brave and remember that fairies are emblems of goodness in the world. And what- ever forces of darkness may be arrayed against them, the goodness will always win. She said those words over and over in her mind trying to give herself the strength, trying to imagine that her sisters were with her. But she found that courage was hard to summon as self doubt crept in. If only she hadn't been so foolish, she thought, allowing herself to be captured. She shook those thoughts out of her mind, knowing that no time for negative self talk. This was a time to be reso- lute and strong, and everything a fairy must be to sur- vive. Roni's Book *According to an alternate shot of the illustration in Roni's book, posted on the website of Gina Mackay, (Screenshot) who worked as a graphic designer on Season Seven; and prop pages auctioned off (Photograph) (Photograph 2; the excerpt from "The Seven Ravens" makes out the entire first column on the top page and ends with "...really to blame for the misfortune of her seven brothers" at the top of the second column; "The Pink" excerpt then follows; an excerpt from "Little Sister and Little Brother"" makes out the first column on the bottom page, while another excerpt from "The Pink" makes out the second column) or sold (Photograph) (Photograph 2) online, Roni's unhappy ending reads: Harsh sunlight beat down on Regina as she stood on a slippery rock. She squint- ed through the brightness, trying to get a sense of where this other, darker Rum- plestiltskin had sent her. All around her, in every direction, was an endless expanse of ocean. Regina looked out at the horizon, but there was no land in sight, no sign of life. She yelled out to the watery void, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" But there was no response, not even an echo of her own voice. Just the crashing of waves on this lonely rock she now called home. Regina knew the most important thing she could do was not lose hope. There had to be a way to a way back to Henry and her family. Maybe she could use magic to conjure a rowbo her arm toward the sea, flexed he happened. Regina realized th powerless. Her magic Ever determ stop her from breath. Re ise of seeing her son. But the currents grew stronger and stronger, until Regina became swept up in a massive wave that took her right back to her barren rock. She tried again. And again. But no matter how hard she swam, the water would always pull her right back where she started. Regina collapsed onto the rock in exhaustion. "A ship will come," she thought. So she watched the hori- zon. But a ship never came. And as days turned to weeks turned to months, any speck of hope in Regina faded away, and she came to realize she would never see her family again. *An unseen page from Roni's book contains a combination of excerpts from the Grimm fairytales "The Seven Ravens" and "The Pink". Another unseen page contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "Little Sister and Little Brother" combined with another excerpt from "The Pink". Another unseen page contains another excerpt from "The Pink", while a third page contains another excerpt from "Little Sister and Little Brother". Mary Margaret's Book *A prop page auctioned off online in November 2019 reveals Mary Margaret's unhappy ending in its entirety. |month=November|year=2019|publisher=iCollector}} (Photograph) (Back page) The text that cannot be seen (or is indecipherable) on-screen is set in fuchsia, or, in the case of links, is underlined: Sandstorms whipped around Snow White as she trekked through the endless deserts of Agrabah. Things were looking dire. The oasis she imagined had turned out to be nothing but a mirage, a cruel trick of sunlight and fatigue, and she was in desperate need of some water. If only her camel hadn't run off! She could have been back in the city bu now and sough shelter from this dreadful storm. Snow looked at the ground to see her footprints had disappeared. Now she knew not in which direction she had come or which direction she was going. Which way was forward and which way was back? It was quite impossible to tell. Snow sunk to the ground in defeat when a golden scarab landed on her hand. She gazed at it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when the scarab flitted off. Snow took after it --perhaps if she followed, the desert creature would lead her to a source of water. Snow wrapped the scarf around her to protect herself as best as she could from the elements as she followed the little bug darting though the air. When suddenly, the ground began to shake around her! The sand beneath Snow's feet began to rise in mounds, threatening to bury her alive as Snow backed away on terror. She watched as the mounds of sands began to take shape -- forming the head of a giant tiger! Snow gasped. Was this the legendary Cave of Wonders? Suddenly, the Tiger spoke to her with a deep, rumbling, intimidating voice. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the Tiger roared down at Snow. Snow faced him uncertain- ly. "It is I, Snow White. And it is not treasure that I seek, merely shelter from this storm." The Tiger con- sidered her for a moment. "I will allow you to pass. But touch nothing within or you will never see the open sky again." Snow shuddered ath the thought. It seemed a dangerous proposition to walk into the jaws of this Tiger, but what choice did she have? Perhaps if she could wait out the storm, the skies would be clear again tomorrow and she would be able to find her way out of this desert. Snow took a deep breath and thanked the Tiger for its hospitality. And with that, she walked into his jaws and into the gaping darkness. but his own heart ::*The story is based on Disney's ''Aladdin, where the Disney version of the Cave of Wonders is a hidden cavern filled with riches. It is protected by a sand guardian taking the form of a massive tiger's head, which kills anyone besides the chosen individual who attempts to enter. The location of the cave is revealed by using a magical golden scarab beetle. ::*The back of the prop page contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale of "The Seven Ravens". Kelly's Book *A prop page auctioned off online on eBay in November 2019 reveals the unhappy ending planned for Kelly: (Kelly's page) ("The Seven Ravens") ("Cinderella") The Wicked Witch paced up and down the Cap- tain's Chambers of the Nautilus, cursing the bloody heroes, mocking the gumption that got her into this mess. "Let's save the world! Things will always work out! The good guys always win!" Well, they didn't win this time. Wish Rumplestiltskin had his way and now they were all separated. and sure, a large part of Zelena didn't mind the solitude. She often took to her farmhouse for weeks on end just to recharge. But her farmhouse was infinitely better than this rat-infested hole, and this time, Zelena was separated from her own daugh- ter. It destroyed her to think of little Robin, left all alone in Storybrooke, wondering what happened to Mummy. Zelena vowed to get back to her, even if she had to break through one of these portals and swim there. Although Zelena didn't know how to swim. It was a secret she had long held from the others, fearing an enemy might use it against her... or that someone might mock her. Not that any one should be surprised that Zelena was water-shy; she was the bloody Wicked Witch of the West, after all. Some might say water was her Achilles Heel. Although she'd probably say it was the backstroke that she feared most. Zelena had to admit that Wish Rumplestiltskin had a flare for dramatics and pain, trapping her in this water- tight sardine can. Not only was she surrounded by water, but he knew very well that she found fish bloody disgusting and that traditional was her very least favorite type of interior design. She dug her toes into the elabo- rate rug beneath her. "Repulsive," she thought. And that music! The Captain's pipe organ magically droned on incessantly day and night. How many sea chanteys must one listen to until they go mad? "What I wouldn't give for one bloody round of Chopsticks," Zelena thought. Suddenly the Nautilus shuddered, as if hit with ten thousand pounds of force. The screws popped from the walls and water sprouted in, spraying Zelena in the face. "I'm under attack," she thought, terrified. Zelena ran to the portal to see what hit her. And then she saw it... "Giant bloody squid," Zelena sighed. As if this under the sea entrapment couldn't get any worse... ::*The giant squid is a reference to Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, the original story that the Nautilus is from. *Another unseen page from Zelena's book contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Seven Ravens", while a third page contains an excerpt from an alternate version of the Brothers Grimm's version of the "Cinderella" fairytale, where the titular character is known as Ash-Maiden. David's Book *For David's book, a green field was used so that the illustration could be digitally added in post-production. According to a prop photograph from an online auction, the caption reads: "Charming knew exactly where he was, and yet had never felt so lost." (Photograph) *David's unhappy ending appears in a storybook page which was auctioned off online in October 2019. (Photograph) (Photograph of backside} Growing up, Prince Charming has always wanted to have brothers. He had dreamed of hacing a pack of other boys to run around with and play games and rogh- house. He had always through that would be the idyllic childhood. And yet here he ways, trapped with the Lost Boys, as they lived out the dark and twisted version of that childhood fantasy. Here, the "brothers" always seemed to be in some sort of competition with each other, and more often than not, the competition turned deadly. They all dreamed of being the first among the boys, and they would do anything to prove that they were the most capable, the strongest, the deadliest.They tried to drag Charming into their dark games, but he wanted nothing to do with them, or this place. All he wanted was to be back home. To see his wife and children again. But he had learned through bitter experience, that was impossible now. The magic that brought him to this realm insured that he would never escape from it. So he had nothing to do but look out into the dark water, completely alone, dreaming of the life he once had. All he wanted was to be back in his comfortable home in Storybrooke, telling this tale along with the others. Tales about impossible moment, the close calls, the daring escapes. And yet, something told him that this time was different. That something her was per- manent. After all, it was always family working together that got each other out if trouble. But for the first time in many year he felt alone. Like maybe this time, hope would not wind the day. :*David's unhappy ending is a reference to the first half of Season Three, where he was poisoned with dreamshade during his stay in Neverland and the cost of the cure was that he could never leave the island. :*The backside of the page contains yet another excerpt from "The Pink". Lucy's Book *For Lucy's book, a green field was used so that the illustration could be digitally added in post-production. According to a prop photograph from an online auction, the caption reads: "“My hair will never grow long enough. Not in a thousand years,” thought Lucy." *A prop page auctioned off on eBay in January 2019 reveals Lucy's unhappy ending: (Photograph) (Photograph of back page) Lucy looked out the window one more time. "That makes about a thousand since I got here," she thought, despon- dently. It had only been a day, but that day had felt like a year. Lucy wondered if eventually her hair, like Rapunzel's, would grow long enough that it would allow her to escape. But she had an idea that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't make it that easy. Probably, she would be old before her hair got that long. Or perhaps escaping the tower would only set her free in a real where she was a friendless stanger, still without a way to get back to those who loved and cared for her. At least the basic necessities were provide for her. There as a hearth with a warm fire that seemed to magically regenerate itself without easier consuming wood or filling the air with smoke. The flue had at first struck her as a possible route for escape, but even if she could make it to the roof of the tall tower, there was still no safe way to the ground. Food was provided as well, a small haunch of meat at midday, along with an out gruel and a bucket of fresh well water, all provided by magic. And there was a soft bed waiting for her when she exhausted herself with pacing the room and exploring every inch of it for a way out. She wondered if she'd cry herself to sleep tonight and wowed that she would not. She wouldn't give Rumple, or the universe, the satisfaction. She knew she should keep up hope right now. But it was hard to have hope in this moment, with her father and mother so far away, no doubt trapped in their own stories of isolation. "I'm thinking of you," she said to the sky outside the window as the first star began to appear. "I'm with you," she added. But she didn't say, "I have hope." She didn't want to lie. ::*Lucy's unhappy ending is a reference to her step grandmother's imprisonment in Gothel's tower in "One Little Tear". ::*The back of the page contains another excerpt from "The Seven Ravens". Rogers' Book *For Rogers' book, a green field was used so that the illustration could be digitally added in post-production. According to a prop photograph from an online auction, the caption reads: "Captain Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him". *Rogers' unhappy ending was revealed in a prop page auctioned off on eBay in January 2020: (Photograph) (Back page) Captain Hook had fought his way out of a hundred of skirmishes. He was quite experienced in the common tavern brawl. And the Jolly Roger had been boarded by enemy pirates more times than he liked to recall. But perhaps he had met his match in Wonderland, where nothing made any bloody sense to him. In fact it was all quite upside-down. Hook feared he would be lost in this absurd place forever. It was a miracle at all that he managed to escape from the rabid Bandersnatch. If only that ridiculous Caterpillar hadn't been so out of his mind as to point Hook into a bloody den of them! Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him. In the distance, he could see the Infinite Maze. Should he try his luck in that dastardly labyrinth? Maybe the only way out was to go in.But Hook shook his head to himself. There had to be some other way. Hook turned and faced east where the Tulgey Woods lay before him. The trees grew thick and menacingly in those parts shrouding the woods in a perpetual darkness. As Hook most often used the stars to navigate this way, not being able to see them would present quite the prob- lem. Perhaps his best chance would be to go through the Meadow of Living Flowers. Hook had heard tales of Bread-and-Butterflies large enough to swallow a grown man whole. But with his cutlass by his side, this seemed like a fight that he could win. The Meadow of Living Flowers it would be. Hook climbed down from his perch on the giant mushroom -- only to find himself surrounded by more Bandersnatches! Bloody hell. Hook raised his cutlass threateningly, but the Bandersnatches only circled him more tightly. Should he fight them off or make a run for it? Hook slowly counted down in his head. Three.... two... one. And with that, he bolted, the pack of Bandersnatches hot on his heel. ::*Rogers' unhappy ending is a reference to his daughter Alice's trips to New Wonderland, as described in "Hyperion Heights" and "Pretty in Blue". ::*The Bread-and-Butterfly, which does not appear on the show, is a creature from Lewis Carroll's novel Through the Looking-Glass. ::*The Meadow of Living Flowers, which also does not appear on the show, is a location from the animated Disney film Alice in Wonderland. ::*The back of the prop page contains yet another excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "Little Sister and Little Brother". Tilly's Book *A prop photo posted on Instagram reveals that the illustration in Tilly's book shows Alice in a winter forest with a frozen waterfall in the background. The illustration was created from a frame of Alice in the New Enchanted Forest in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714LeftHasComeBack.png **The caption reads "Alice shivered ately to keep ".File:IGmo co lee-722-3.png (photograph; note that you have to click on the photo to read the caption) *According to a prop page auctioned off on eBay, Tilly's unhappy ending reads: (Photograph) (Back page) It was cold, Alice thought to herself. Really cold. Alice hadn't seen her breath like that since last winter in Hyperion Heights. She watched as the breath floated off into the starry night. A moment ago she had thought she saw the light of a city in the distance, but as her eyes adjusted she came to realize it was simply the moon reflected off the frozen tundra that stretched away to forever. Alice wasn't just cold, she was alone. Alice slumped on a rock, hugging herself, trying to keep warm. She wondered if she would survive the night. And more than that, she wondered if she would ever see her father, or Robin, again. She had spent so much of her life alone, now it looked like that's how she would end her life. Only just then, the rock beneath her bum began to quake. Startled, Alice sprung to her feet, but the rock rolled toward her as if in pursuit! She turned to fee, but another rock from nearby her side rolled her way. And another from behind her. And a dozen more, from all directions. They circled, herding Alice through an obvi- ous attack pattern! Alice readied herself. For what, she did not know when -- The rocks unfurled themselves, as rocks almost never do. Arms and legs formed on each as one after the other they revealed themselves to be little stone men. None were taller than Alice's knee, but together they made an intimidating force. Alice knew exactly what they were: Trolls. She had experience with trolls, but she didn't know what to make of this little army that surrounded her now. She was scared -- ::*The back of the prop page contains another excerpt from the Grimm fairytale of "The Seven Ravens". Appearances References }} Category:Fictional Books Category:Items Category:Magic